


Separation [Bad Ending]

by careforacuppatea



Series: Cupcest Separation AU [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game), cupcest
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: What if the letter Mugman attempted to mail failed to send and “death [became] more and more alluring” for the younger brother?





	Separation [Bad Ending]

**Based off of these Headcanons:**  [[x](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/167821354977/what-if-elder-kettle-caught-them-having-sex-how)] [[x](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/167890582332/can-you-do-more-of-your-fan-fictionheadcannons-of)]

[Bad Ending Post](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/167952402897/im-a-terrible-person-and-am-curious-to-see-how)

 

* * *

 That Saturday morning, Cuphead’s dream was an absolute nightmare– left him waking up screaming, crying, reaching out into the dark. He freaked his roommate out so badly he woke up screaming too– and ended up cussing out Cuphead once the two both stopped screaming, and it seemed Cuphead had officially woken up. 

Cuphead didn’t pay any mind to his furious roommate though, he was too concerned over the dream he had, and how painful his heart and whole entire body feels– it’s as if he had  _actually_  jumped off a building, but, it was just a dream.

But if it was just a dream, why did the pain feel so real. 

Why did it feel as if that nightmare had seeped into his reality?

Why did it feel like it wasn’t him who had jumped off that building, but someone else.. someone _close_.

* * *

It’s Cuphead who, on that Saturday, is called by the school’s main office to come down right away. Out of curiosity, and since the voice on the speaker sounded pretty urgent.. he decided to willingly go down to the main office. He couldn’t of gotten in trouble for something, he hadn’t done anything too recent to be in trouble for anything.

Nonchalantly does Cuphead walk into the main office, only to lose all sense of a cool attitude when he see’s Elder Kettle, sitting down with the school’s principal and superintendent; the first thing he notices is that, they all have a grave expression, and when Cuphead looks back at Elder Kettle, it appears that.. he has been crying, hard…

And then Elder Kettle turns to look at Cuphead, and it feels as if a gallon of frozen sea water had been tossed onto him– only bad things come when he gets that feeling;

“Elder Keat–”

“Oh, my boy–” and the two stop, and suddenly the principal and superintendent are excusing themselves and leaving the two toons alone.

Quietly, Elder Kettle pats the chair next to him, indicating he wants Cuphead to come sit– and so, out of impulse, Cuphead does.

At first, the two just sit in silence, as Elder Kettle seems the need to even out his breathing, rub away at his eyes, and clear his throat– all the while, Cuphead is just trying is best to not stare directly at his Elder.. it felt like years since they’ve been in the same room more or less been around each other, but it had only been a year.

“Mugman,”

That caught Cuphead’s attention real quick, enough to make him stare directly into Elder Kettle’s old eyes. He noticed tears swelling up into them.

“Your brother… he’s…”

_Dead._

* * *

The school security had to be called down to the office when no one could calm Cuphead down– he had completely wrecked the place, the chair he had been sitting on was missing a leg– in which he had used to smash one of the windows out. 

No one, not even Elder Kettle, had seen Cuphead get this emotional– this out of control. 

Whatever Cuphead could lay his hands on it would either get destroyed or used to destroy something– either way, he was running out of things to wreck in the office– and so turning towards Elder Kettle, who had been standing in the far corner of the room, Cuphead almost saw red. 

“You.” He hissed out, a look of pure primal rage in his bright blue eyes as he started towards the old toon. He had his hands reaching out at Elder Kettle, flexing as if preparing to strangle him– first time Elder Kettle had actually felt something akin to real fear towards the younger cup. 

“ _You_ did this, 

 ** _you_  killed him!**”

If it wasn’t for the school’s security arriving when they did to grab hold of Cuphead before he had actually managed to physically reach Elder Kettle, well, Elder Kettle wasn’t entirely sure if Cuphead would have not truly harmed him in that moment.

Deep down, Cuphead knew he would have actually tried to strangle his Elder. 

It actually terrified both of them; Cuphead screaming like a wild animal, kicking and squirming as he tried and break free from the guards painful grasp. 

“Fuck this school and fuck you people who run it! None of you care! And fuck  _M-m-mugs–_!!! and fuck the school you sent him to, fuck them all!”

He was spitting and growling, cussing out everyone, and everything that’s been going on since day one the boys had been separated. 

Then his eyes rested on Elder Kettle, who just stood there like a statue, his old eyes tearful once more; 

“And fuck you, fuck you for doin’ this to us,” Cuphead hissed, pure venom in his words. 

“I wish you and these schools would burn.”

At first, the room fell dead silent– and then the guards were dragging Cuphead out of the main office, only to have Elder Kettle protest this, and demanded they let his boy go.

At first, the principal and superintendent denied his request, acting as if he had just forgotten this boy might have seriously harmed him a minute ago– but Elder Kettle just kept telling them to let Cuphead go.

Cuphead was utterly confused, standing a bit limp as the guards finally released him– and then, Elder Kettle, with no hesitation, reached out and pulled Cuphead into a backbreaking embrace.

It took the air right from Cuphead’s lungs, and he was a bit shocked on how strong Elder Kettle could be.. but.. then, nothing prepared him for just how quickly he’d breakdown in tears, weakly clawing and grasping onto Elder’s back, blubbering on how fucking sorry he was for what he said, that  _he didn’t mean it– that he was just, that he can’t believe Mugs is_ –

and Elder Kettle just held onto his boy, _Ssshh_ ’ing and trying his best to comfort Cuphead with “ _it’s okay_ ” and “ _I know boy, I know.”_  as  _he himself_ was crying.

* * *

That day, Cuphead was taken out of the school and went on his way with Elder Kettle to catch a train back to their old hometown at Inkwell isle.

Once on the train, in a private passenger cart, Elder Kettle  decided Cuphead should know exactly what happened…

He explained that, late last night, Mugman had managed to unlock the door that lead onto the rooftop of the school’s highest building, from what the school’s security cameras had picked up– and that, well.. they weren’t entirely sure how long Mugman had been up there til.. he decided to step off the roof, down to the hard, frozen ground below. 

A student going out a early morning jog was to find him; he was nearly unrecognizable due to how badly the impact had basically crushed his body… 

Cuphead couldn’t listen anymore after that, he couldn’t bare the thought of seeing his brother completely…  _broken_ – all he could do is lean over and dry heave, before a terrible noise of sorrow escaped his throat. Elder Kettle was quick to try and help Cuphead, offering to go and get him something hot to drink down, awful guilty for even telling the young cup, but, the boy wasn’t exactly a child anymore, and he would need to know… Mugs was his brother.

Before Elder Kettle left to fetch something warm for Cuphead, he stopped, and turning back to the boy, pulled a wrinkled envelope from his front pocket, and handing it to a curious-eyed Cuphead.

“It was addressed to you… apparently, the last letter Mugman had written to you..”

And before Cuphead could say something, Elder Kettle left quick, rubbing at his eyes.

Looking down, he examined the envelope, and indeed,it was for Cuphead, addressed to him… in Muggsy handwriting. 

Cuphead, impulsively, brought the letter up to his face to smell– and God, it smelled just like him, like vanilla beans and buttercups. 

God, he was going to puke again.

But he forced himself to go on, and as careful as possible, opened the envelope, and pulled out a rather crinkled looking letter. The writing was exactly as Cuphead had remembered it being of his little brothers– gentle cursive –but the ink was smudged and the parchment was stained with… some type of liquid. 

Steeling himself, he began to read the last words he’d ever get from his little brother again.


End file.
